Is This destiny pt1
by gomababe
Summary: I don't own digimon! A sweet Koukar fic that ive had in my head for a while
1. Default Chapter

. Digimon {Digital monsters}  
Is This Destiny?  
  
A cool breeze came off the lake the digidestined children sat beside. A couple of them shivered but their partners cuddled into them to keep them warm. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi kept shivering, despite the fact that Tentomon had provided him with a blanket. Kari Kamiya, Izzy's long-term girlfriend, cuddled into him, her beautiful maroon eyes looked up at his face, which was illuminated by the moonlight, with worry. Izzy seemed to notice this and gave her arm an encouraging squeeze as he looked down at her with his own dark, soulfull eyes, which showed some small traces of weariness. Joe Kido, the eldest of the digidestined, sat a small distance away, watching the two young lovers. He sighed, he knew fine well why the two teens were both so quiet, and it wasn't because they were thinking about the others, who were across the other side of the digital world hiding from Psyslickomon and waiting for Kari, Izzy and Joe to join them. Gomamon saw Joe's expression from where he and Gatomon were exchanging sweet nothings and enjoying each other's company. Gomamon politely excused himself and waddled over to sit beside his human partner, much to Gatomon's displeasure. Gomamon followed Joe's gaze towards Izzy and Kari, "They certainly look as though they're enjoying each others company." Gomamon commented; head cocked to one side. Joe sighed, "Joe what's wrong?" he asked, getting worried about his partner. Joe looked down his nose at the small sea mammal Digimon, "Nothing to do with me Gomamon, more to do with Izzy and Kari." He sighed again, his head hanging, "Come on Joe, they're both alright. Heck! Izzy looks tons better than he did this morning, you even said so yourself at dinner." Gomamon exclaimed, wondering why Joe was still worrying about the younger teenager, "I know Goma, it's just. I've noticed that Izzy tires so much more easily now. I don't know how much longer he's gonna last. Even if he makes it to the final battle with Psyslickomon, it's probably going to finish him off." Gomamon hung his head, realising the truth in Joe's words; he had noticed it too. He thought back to when the digidestined first came back to the digital world after a five-year absence, {This takes place fives years after series 2} and wondered why everyone was fussing so much over Izzy being back:  
  
Flashback  
  
The digidestined children all rushed to their respective partners, calling out their names with joy, "Agumon!" Tai yelled joyously "Hey Gabumon!" Matt did the same and hugged his best friend. "Biyomon, I've missed you so much!" Sora also hugged Biyomon, tears of joy beginning to well in her eyes. "Palmon!" Mimi shrieked, crying her eyes out as she embraced her partner, "Gomamon, It's great to see you buddy." Joe held out his arms for Gomamon to run into them. "Patamon, am I ever glad to see you!" T.K laughed spinning the little Digimon around, "Same for you Gatomon." Kari just hugged Gatomon, her face beaming with happiness. Izzy was the last one of the original digidestined to reach his partner, "Tentomon. Great to see you buddy." He beamed as he bent down to look at his partner. Tentomon nearly fell over when he noticed how tall Izzy had got in the last five years; he'd even outgrown Joe. As the others greeted their partners Tai and the other originals seemed to suddenly register Izzy's presence, and turned to look at him directly. Izzy, sensing that the others were staring at him looked up from Tentomon, "What?!" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Tai threw Kari a slightly worried glance; Kari just shrugged her shoulders, a hint of worry gleaming in her eyes as well. There was a slightly uneasy silence until, "IZZY! What the hell are you doing here?!!" Mimi shrieked as soon as she seen him. Izzy winced, "Do you mind keeping your voice down?" he asked in a quiet voice, eyes closed with pain, "I'm only standing 5 or 6 metres away from you, you know." Tentomon began fussing over Izzy, asking him what was wrong, while the other Digimon began asking why Mimi had asked such a seemingly stupid question. Most of the kids seemed to be unwilling to answer their partners' questions, Kari looked at Gatomon, who gave her a piercing look; a look she only gave when she wanted answers and when she knew something was wrong. "Kari." Gatomon began in a slightly warning tone, "Spill it, what's going on?" she demanded Kari looked up from the ground to look at her partner, "All right," she sighed, defeated, "Izzy's been kinda sick for the last little while before we got transported here. He's not really all that much better yet, so that's why we're wondering why he's here as well as us." Kari looked at the ground again, not wanting to give the cat-like Digimon any more information about Izzy's' illness'. Gatomon knew there was something more behind the situation than that, but stayed quiet. She knew Kari would eventually tell her the whole story when she was ready. It was three weeks before anyone told the Digimon the awful truth. Izzy was terminally ill with cancer. "When did THIS happen?!" Gomamon asked in a disbelieving tone, the other Digimon murmured in agreement. Joe hung his head as he answered them, "We found out a couple of months after Kari's Sweet Sixteenth party. Izzy had had another headache during chemistry, but collapsed before he got to the nurse's office. The doctors at the hospital did some routine checks and found the cancer." he sighed, looking over at Kari and Izzy; Kari was on the verge of tears while Izzy jut held her tightly, giving her a comforting kiss on top of her head. "how long." Tentomon asked, looking at Joe with pleading eyes. Joe heaved a huge sigh, this was the most difficult question to answer now, "Two months, three at best."  
  
End Flashback  
  
That conversation had taken place about two months ago, now all the digidestined could do was wait the whole thing out and wonder whether Izzy would actually make it to the final battle. He had only just survived the wrath of their last opponent before Psyslickomon separated the group into three, each with four digidestined, plus their Digimon partners. Tai and Davis' groups had both met up with each other and were waiting for Joe's group to join them before they went to attack Psyslickomon or before Psyslickomon attacked them. If the latter occurred before Joe, Kari and {hopefully} Izzy could join them, they would have to hold their enemy off as best they could. Psyslickomon couldn't be beaten without all the digidestined working together, if Izzy died before then. they had lost before the battle could begin. "I know Joe." Gomamon sighed, "but we've got to stay positive, not just for Izzy and Tentomon's sakes, but Kari's as well." Gomamon cocked his head to the side again, "Besides," he winked, "Izzy's still got plenty to live for at the moment." He motioned over to the young couple, who were now sharing a passionate kiss. Joe followed Gomamon's gaze and smiled, "I guess you're right Gomamon. I'm becoming that old worry wart coward again aren't I?" he laughed softly. Gomamon nodded, "Too right you are!" he exclaimed, "I'm just gonna have to get that out of your system now aren't I?" he winked. Gomamon looked over to the love of his life, who was currently wearing an annoyed expression on her face and was tapping her foot impatiently. Gomamon's face broke into a huge grin, "If you don't mind Joe. I've got a little business of my own to take care of, if you get my drift." He said slyly, nodding towards Gatomon. Joe nodded and laughed softly, "OK then, go get her tiger." He winked. As Gomamon waddled off, Tentomon landed at Joe's side, causing him to jump. 


	2. Is This Destiny? Chapter Two

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Is This Destiny?  
  
I don't own Digimon, though I really, really wish I did. Izzy would have a more prominent part in the series if so. Anyway, here's the second part to this fic, hope you all enjoy. As usual Please R&R.  
  
Across on the other side of Server, Tai's much larger group, consisting of the rest of the digidestined and their Digimon partners were camping out on a mountainside. Tai was sitting on a rock overlooking the valley below, his brow furrowed with worry. A sudden noise made him jump,  
  
"Hey Tai, what are you doing out here this late, you'll freeze." Matt asked as he sat down next to the dark haired teen. Tai sighed, both with relief and slight frustration,  
  
"I'm just thinking about Joe, Kari and Izzy is all." He explained, he didn't want to admit to the fact that he was scared for their safety. Matt lowered his eyes,  
  
"They're alright Tai, Yolei just got a message from Kari saying that all six of them are fine and that they'll meet up with us in the next couple of days." He said quietly, he knew Tai was worried sick about his younger sister and her boyfriend. Just then a rainbow-coloured glow to the boys' right caught their attention. A figure of a young man wearing plain brown robes materialised in front of them, his bright blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
  
"Well hello there, long time no see huh?" the figure greeted cheerfully, bowing a little. Tai and Matt just gaped at the sight,  
  
"GENNAI!" they exclaimed in unison, causing the other nine teens and their Digimon partners to come rushing out of the cave they were sleeping in. Several voices greeted the {not so} young guardian, while many others clamoured to hear why he was contacting them, after five years of silence. Gennai put up his hands,  
  
"Settle down, please!" he shouted over the noise. The digidestined were soon quiet and listening to Gennai intently,  
  
"I know what you're wondering Why has Gennai contacted us? Why hasn't he contacted us sooner? Yadah, yadah, yadah." he smiled as Mimi and Sora rolled their eyes and sighed,  
  
"But that's not important right now. I have some information about how to defeat Psyslickomon." The younger members of the group, bar T.K, cheered; while the older ones, including T.K, groaned. The older teens knew what was coming,  
  
"I have uncovered an."  
  
"An ancient prophecy that may give us some clues as to Psyslickomon's weaknesses, and tell us how he can be defeated." The young adults chorused, they had heard enough of Gennai's speeches to know what he was going to say when it came to their enemies by now.  
  
"Oh well, at least I don't have to constantly remind you lot about that then." Gennai chuckled, but then his face became serious,  
  
"But I think you should all listen carefully to this one. It may or may not be obvious as to what it's warning is." Some of the digidestined exchanged nervous glances, when Gennai spoke in that tone you had to listen, or pay the price later. They had learned this the hard way in the past, when only Izzy had any clue about the circumstances. Gennai cleared his throat,  
  
"Here's the prophecy:  
"The Beast's final demise will only turn true when the arrow  
Of Knowledgeable Light  
Marks the one who suffers at his hands,  
And the final kiss seals  
The angel's true love."  
  
The digidestined sat puzzled looks upon heir faces. Izzy was usually the one to solve these kinds of riddles; it was his own special talent. Tai sighed in frustration,  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to know what that means!" he yelled, suddenly standing up,  
  
"Our friends are on the other side of this blasted continent, and you're giving us some stupid riddle to try and solve. Well I've had it!" Tai stormed off down the mountainside. Agumon sat for a few minutes, looking rather dazed, before he raced off after Tai to try and bring him back. Davis was about to do the same, when Matt laid his hand on the younger teen's shoulder,  
  
"Let him go, Davis," he sighed, heart heavy, "He just needs some time to himself." Davis' glare softened as he realised the truth in Matt's words,  
  
"You're right, Matt. But it's too dangerous for him to go anywhere alone."  
  
"He's got Agumon with him, I think he can take are of himself anyway." T.K said in a soothing tone. Davis smiled,  
  
"You're right T.N. I guess he'll come back when he's ready." T.K groaned at Davis' deliberate mispronunciation of his name. Gennai and the others just laughed,  
  
"I've got to go now digidestined, but make sure you're all together before Psyslickomon attacks again," Gennai's brow furrowed with worry, "For I fear you don't have much time left." With that the hologram disappeared, leaving eight very confused teens and Digimon sitting on the mountainside, while the wind whistled eerily around them.  
  
To be continued  
  
Sorry that was so short, but I don't have that much time at the moment. Anyone who thinks they've got the riddle figured out, take a wild guess and mail me.  
  
Again R&R peeps, next chappie will be up soon. Luv gomababe ;0) 


	3. Is This Destiny Chapter Three

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Is This Destiny?  
  
As usual folks I don't own Digimon, they are copyrighted by Toei animation. Sit back and enjoy the fic  
  
Joe, Kari and Izzy had been walking for hours with still no sign of the other digidestined or their Digimon anywhere. Izzy had his arm wrapped around Kari's shoulder as he walked; Gatomon and Gomamon walking at their sides. Joe was walking directly ahead of the two couples, while Tentomon had flown on ahead to see if he could spot the larger group from the air.  
  
"Joe, we should take a break." Kari suggested, "We've been walking for over three hours and I'm getting pretty tired." Joe turned to look at the younger woman and nodded,  
  
"O.K then, but just for half an hour, we really can't waste any more time." He said, beginning to take his role as the leader of the small group very seriously. Izzy sighed as he sat down on the soft grass,  
  
"I wonder if Tentomon has found the others yet?" he asked in a worried tone, his dark eyes reflecting his mood, slightly depressed. Gomamon looked to Izzy,  
  
"Don't worry about it Izzy, I'm sure we'll catch up with them soon enough. You know, you're beginning to sound a little like Joe used to." He smirked evilly. Gatomon just nudged him playfully, a sparkle of mischief glistening in her eyes. Izzy pretended to look appalled at the suggestion,  
  
"What!" he exclaimed, "I am nowhere near as paranoid as Joe was, not to mention a whole lot smarter than him at times too." He smiled as Gomamon began to roll around on the grass giggling. Joe just smiled; it was great that Gomamon could loosen up such a tense situation as easily as he could. Most people wouldn't even try, unless it was Tai. The sound of buzzing wings caused everyone to look up,  
  
"Well Tento. Did you see anyone?" Izzy called excitedly as he seen the look of triumph on Tentomon's bug-like features. Tentomon nodded enthusiastically,  
  
"Yes I did, almost everyone's there, they've been camping out on the mountainside not too far from here." He said as he landed, then his face grew worried,  
  
"But Tai and Agumon aren't with them." He almost whispered. Joe, Kari and Izzy began to look worried,  
  
"Did anyone give you an explanation for it?" Joe asked softly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose; he didn't really need to, it had developed as a nervous habit due to the many times he had encountered great danger in the Digital World. Tentomon shook his head,  
  
"They seemed unwilling to talk about it. I'm sure someone will tell us what is going on when they get here." Tentomon said, cowering slightly at Kari's enraged expression. Izzy clasped her hand,  
  
"I'm absolutely certain that Tai is alright Kari, Agumon will be with him, I'm sure of it." He said softly, trying to calm his girlfriend down. It worked and Kari's expression softened,  
  
"You're right Izzy, but it's not like Tai to suddenly disappear like that. What if Psyslickomon got him?" she commented, voice beginning to rise a little. Izzy shook his head,  
  
"We would've known about it by now if Tai had been captured, our digivices would alert us to that fact." Joe, Gatomon, Gomamon and Tentomon nodded,  
  
"Alright then," Joe sighed, "Izzy if you're up to it we should go and meet the others and find out what happened." Izzy gave a curt nod, indicating he was rested enough to continue walking. Kari smiled as she helped the young man to his feet and began walking in the direction Tentomon was indicating.  
  
A short while later, joyous cries of greeting filled the air as Joe and his group finally met up with their missing friends two weeks after they had all become separated by Psyslickomon's psychic powers. After about five minutes everyone had calmed down and were now assessing their situation.  
  
"So what happened, why did Tai disappear like that?" Kari asked, growing more concerned for her older brother by the minute,  
  
"We're not really sure." Matt sighed, "Gennai turned up and gave us some of the usual 'ancient prophecy'. stuff. When he had finished Tai flipped and ran off." Matt shook his head.  
  
"I guess being in the digital world so often and for so long finally took its toll on Tai's sanity." Gomamon murmured. Everyone agreed with him. Izzy turned to Matt,  
  
"So what was this prophecy about anyways?" he asked, his curiosity peaked. Matt was going to answer when a sudden headache caused Izzy to hold his head in pain. Kari jumped up and rushed to his side,  
  
"Izzy, are you all right?" he asked, trying to soothe her boyfriend's pain. Tentomon landed at the teen's side and rubbed his free arm with his talon. Izzy nodded faintly,  
  
"Yeah. I'm O.K. I guess." He answered, voice strained. Joe reached into his backpack and brought out a bottle filled with lain white, plastic capsules and a bottle of water. Izzy took the two items gratefully. He quickly unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took two of the capsules with a drink of water from the bottle. He handed them to Kari. After massaging his temples for a couple of minutes, he finally looked up and gave a weak smile. Kari smiled with relief as she handed Joe the two bottles and proceeded to hug the only one she truly cared about, besides Tai and Gatomon. Izzy hugged her back. Matt smiled at the happy scene in front of him before returning his attention to the other digidestined and their Digimon,  
  
"O.K I think we'd better set up camp for the night, it's going to get dark soon." He half ordered. The other young men and women nodded and proceeded with the usual routine of picking out a suitable site, gathering wood for a fire, gathering food and cooing it while deciding on watch schedules, before finally falling asleep. No one noticed the strange pair of violet eyes that followed their every move,  
  
"They're already weak, one final attack is all it takes, and then Master Psyslickomon can rule both worlds." 


	4. Is This Destiny? Chapter 4

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Is This Destiny?  
  
Hi people, As usual I don't own Digimon, this is the fourth instalment of this fic; just a few more chapters to go. As usual please remember to R&R thanks, love gomababe  
  
The wind whipped up against the trees causing them to bend to its will, the long fingers of the branches straining against breaking. Tai also struggled against the force of the gale, his partner, Agumon not too far behind.  
  
"Tai, I think we'd better find some shelter, this storm isn't going to get any better any time soon." Agumon called out exasperatedly. Tai turned to his companion with some resentment,  
  
"What did you think I was trying to do? Get us both killed or something?" he yelled angrily as he continued with his battle with the winds, which were now reaching hurricane force. Agumon tried to run up to his partner to stop him from getting injured, but was knocked back by a heavy branch. As Agumon's vision cleared, he realised he could no longer see Tai,  
  
"TAI! WHERE ARE YOU!" he called, panic-stricken. His bright green, reptilian eyes darted around for any sign of the digidestined child of Courage. Any sign would have done, a flash of blue or yellow, or even the sight of Tai's large poof of dark brown hair would be welcome. There was none. Agumon rushed towards a large cavern moulded out of the rock face and crawled inside. He looked around, hoping to hear Tai's chuckle at him being so long, or see him trying to light a fire by himself. Once again he was bitterly disappointed. Agumon sat down on the cold, hard stone of the floor and curled up into a ball,  
  
"Where are you Tai?" he whispered as he drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep. The wind outside abated and revealed a blue, torn headband swaying from a broken branch. Nearby Tai began to stir,  
  
"Oh man, I have a killer headache." He groaned as he sat up. His vision slowly adjusted to the dim light coming through the forest canopy,  
  
"Now I know how Izzy feels." He thought as he stood up and began looking around for any sign of his Digimon partner.  
  
"Agumon! Hey where are you bud?" he called, hoping against hope that Agumon would answer. Tai shivered, it was getting dark, and he needed to find somewhere to camp out. He headed for a cave carved out of the nearby rock face, gathering wood and some food as he went. As he entered the cave a slight glow caught Tai's attention, he walked nervously towards it, only to discover Koromon curled up tightly, shivering with the cold and tears running down his chubby little cheeks. Tai stood in shock as he took in the scene. He dropped everything he was carrying and picked the little in- training Digimon up.  
  
"Hey Koromon?" Tai whispered gently, "Are you alright?" Koromon began to stir and Tai held him closely. Koromon's eyes shot open as he recognised his partner's energy,  
  
"Tai? TAI! You're all right!!" Koromon exclaimed with relief, tears beginning to well up in his huge black eyes. Tai held Koromon closer and shushed him till he had calmed down. Tai held the little pink head at arms length,  
  
"Koromon, What happened?" he whispered, beginning to worry, "You weren't attacked were you?" e asked his anxiety beginning to rise to the surface. Koromon shook his entire body {would be his head, but he already is one},  
  
"No Tai, I just de-digivolved because I thought that I'd failed to protect you properly." He explained, voice quiet, "I felt so depressed about the situation that I lost all my energy and became Koromon again." Koromon began to cry again. Tai felt totally helpless, he hated to see anyone so upset, much less his best friend. Depression actually scared Tai; he didn't know how to help,  
  
"I'm so sorry Koromon.." He whispered beginning to cry himself, "I should never have ran off like that, leaving you behind is probably the worst mistake I've ever made. besides forcing you to digivolve into Skullgreymon." He sobbed. Koromon nuzzled his partner's face,  
  
"That was never totally your fault Tai, and neither was this." Koromon said gently. His ears perked up and a grin began to play on his face,  
  
"Now let's eat I'm hungry!" he exclaimed. Tai had to laugh at his Digimon's sudden change in mood. He nodded and made up a blazing fire and gathered the food from where he dropped it earlier. The two partners sat in silence as they ate; no further words were needed between them to tighten the bond that they held. Koromon yawned and curled up next to Tai and fell instantly asleep. Tai was going to keep watch, but he felt his eyelids sliding down before he too fell into a deep sleep. Only the quiet sounds of their snoring filled the cave as night settled upon the digital world.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So what do you folks think? Please Read and Review as quickly as possible. Thank you and have a nice day from gomababe. ;0) 


	5. Is This Destiny? Chapter 5

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Is This Destiny?  
  
Disclaimer: I do bot own Digimon, the lucky guys at Toei animation do. This is the fifth part of my first story "Is This Destiny." The chapter's quite long, so I suggest you all get something to eat and drink while you can.  
  
The digidestined crawled out of the cave they had been sleeping in since the storm had broken literally above their heads. Mimi and Yolei were both complaining bitterly about their hair being messed up by the winds, while the rest just looked plain knackered {don't you just love Scots slang?} Izzy and Cody emerged first, rubbing their eyes and looking blearily around the destroyed landscape. Cody sighed,  
  
"It's all clear now." He called to the others, who were still sitting by the cave entrance, "Whatever caused those high winds seems to have gone." He added. Armadillomon snorted,  
  
"Cody, I don't think it's completely gone." He murmured in his Texan sounding voice, looking around the once secluded forest warily. Izzy nodded,  
  
"He may be right, Cody. But then the Digimon were all kinda spooked about that wind yesterday." He turned to Tentomon,  
  
"Tentomon, do you think you, Biyomon and Hawkmon could check this area out. y'know, to make sure that it's completely safe?" Tentomon gave a single nod and waved Biyomon and Hawkmon outside,  
  
"Don't worry, leave the safety of your entire group to us." He remarked confidently as the three flying Digimon took to the air. The digidestined watched them go until they were mere specks on the horizon. Matt gave a loud yawn,  
  
"Alright then folks we may as well get ourselves some breakfast made while those three are off searching the area for any evil Digimon. As well as figure out what we're going to do for today." He exclaimed, taking his natural position as Tai's 'Second in Command'. Kari glared at him, her tan eyes flashing with anger,  
  
"What do you mean by figure out what we're going to do today?" she yelled, "We need to find my brother!" Matt took a step back,  
  
"I. uh. was going to suggest that. but. we need to conserve energy at the moment." Kari was about to cut him off when a pair of pale white, though slightly tanned, arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders,  
  
"Kari, please. We don't have time for this, besides I'm sure Tai's just fine. he's a big boy now." Came Izzy's soft, gentle voice. Kari sighed as she leaned her head against Izzy's chest, still worrying about her older brother, but welcoming the comfort Izzy's presence brought. Matt breathed a sigh of relief, wiping accumulated sweat from his brow; glad that Kari's rather. violent temper hadn't been taken out on him. Joe, Mimi and Sora just chuckled at the scene, while Yolei's eyes misted over as she watched Kari and Izzy share a moment together.  
  
"I wish my other boyfriends had been like that." She thought, "Izzy's just so romantic, smart and good looking. the perfect guy. Too bad he's with Kari. Wait what am I saying? Kari's my best friend, I can't just decide I've developed a crush on her boyfriend after seeing them together for the last five years!" Yolei shook her head to clear any thoughts of her and Izzy together. Mimi noticed it,  
  
"Hey, Yolei what's wrong?" she asked in her confident sing song voice, wondering why Yolei was acting so strangely all of a sudden. Yolei's eyes still bore some sign of guilt as she turned to face the older woman,  
  
"N. nothing's wrong Mimi." She replied with fake confidence, the type that had got her into big trouble on her first day in staying in the digital world. {See 'Run Yolei Run' for a reference.} Mimi gave Yolei an unconvinced sigh before turning around again to talk to Palmon. Yolei gave a quiet sigh of relief at not having to tell Mimi what she was thinking. If Kari overheard the team would be one person short and Hawkmon wouldn't have a partner anymore. Yolei looked up to the sky at a sudden whooshing sound; Hawkmon, Biyomon and Tentomon had arrived back at the campsite,  
  
"Well, there's no evil Digimon around, we've asked plenty of native Digimon if they'd seen anything and they hadn't." Biyomon announced as she landed at her partner's side. Matt nodded with quiet relief.  
  
"But we did find a certain missing someone." Tentomon called cheerfully as he approached Izzy. Hawkmon gave a huge grin as he hovered above the group,  
  
"We found him hiding out in a cave just a couple of miles away from here. He's heading I this direction now." Yolei jumped up and gave Hawkmon the biggest bear hug ever,  
  
"That's fantastic Hawkmon, now we can go and kick some Psyslickomon butt!" she announced with total confidence, her glasses flashing as the caught the sunlight. Hawkmon just gave a strangled wheeze as he struggled to get out of Yolei's grip. Matt and the others laughed while Izzy pointed out that she wouldn't have a partner very shortly if Yolei didn't let him go at once. Yolei turned a crimson colour as she let Hawkmon breath,  
  
"Sorry, Hawkmon. Guess I got a little over excited huh?" Hawkmon blinked as he gasped for air, thanking the big Holy Digimon up there that he was still alive.  
  
"Hey guys!" came a yell, "Sorry I took off like that." It was Tai, still holding Koromon in his arms as he rushed to greet the others. Kari rushed to her brother's side at once; followed by the rest of the group and their Digimon.  
  
"Tai, I was so worried about you! Why'd you run off?" Kari sobbed as she hugged Tai hard. Koromon bounced out of Tai's arms before he got squashed. Gabumon stared at his best friend,  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked with some confusion,  
  
"Long story." Koromon replied, sighing. "You guys got anything to eat, I'm starving!" He asked, ears perking up with enthusiasm. Gabumon gave a soft chuckle as he handed Koromon several pieces of fruit and left over fish, which Koromon promptly wolfed down in seconds. He gave a satisfied belch as he sat back and took in the scene before him.  
  
"Gabumon, what happened here?" he asked, eyes wide as he took in the destruction the wind had caused the night before.  
  
"A strong wind came out of nowhere and kept getting worse every second. It stopped when we reached that cave over there." Gabumon replied, voice tense as he pointed to the cave the digidestined and their Digimon had slept in the night before, "Izzy reckons it was caused by a flunky of Psyslickomon's to distract us before we could find you and Tai." Koromon's eyes reflected his worry,  
  
"If that's the case, then we've got Psyslickomon on the look out now. We'd better be careful, if that prophecy's anything to go by, we are in serious trouble until," Koromon began to recite the last few lines of the prophecy Gennai had told them two nights before,  
  
"The final kiss seals  
The angel's true love."  
  
That's that chapter, almost finished, just a couple more chapters to go. Next time you'll finally meet Psyslickomon face to face, but before you do please take the time to Read and Review this chapter. Lots of luv, gomababe 


	6. Is This Destiny? Chapter 6

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Is This Destiny?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon they belong to Toei animation. Hurricanadramon and Psyslickomon, however, are mine, so ask before you use please. This is the sixth chapter in the series, I hope you all enjoy.  
  
AS the digidestined continued to try and figure out what had happened the previous night, a sudden roar interrupted their debate,  
  
"What's that!" Mimi shrieked as she looked up to see a huge sky blue dragon with sapphire claws flying around above the digidestined and Digimons' heads.  
  
"That's Hurricanadramon," Tentomon explained, "His 'Hurricane Tempest' attack blows all of his enemies away." Patamon looked up with sorrow gleaming in his usually happy blue eyes,  
  
"But there's something wrong here," he said, "Hurricanadramon is usually a peaceable Digimon, Psyslickomon must have him under his control." Tai was about to answer to Patamon's claim, when a roar intruded his thoughts,  
  
"I must rid the world of these accursed digidestined," he growled, "HURRICANE TEMPEST!" The digidestined ran to the cave that Matt and the others, bar Tai, had been hiding in the previous night. Biyomon, Hawkmon, Tentomon and Patamon, however, were blown away from their respective partners by the hurricane force winds.  
  
"PATAMON!"  
  
"TENTOMON!"  
  
"HAWKMON!"  
  
"BIYOMON!" came the cries of the digidestined partners of the flying Digimon. Yolei cried her eyes out, while T.K just glared at the blue dramon that had caused Patamon to become separated from him. Izzy and Sora stood in shock, unable to say or do anything.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried out as she tried to reel the flying Digimon back inside the cave. She caught a hold of Patamon and Hawkmon, but failed to grab a hold of Biyomon and Tentomon. Sora blinked back tears at the thought of losing her best friend. Tai clenched his hands at his sides, shaking with anger,  
  
"That stupid dragon thinks he's got us beaten does he?" he whispered to himself, he looked down at Koromon, who just nodded.  
  
"Koromon digivolve to. Agumon." A bright light filled the cave as Koromon changed back into Agumon. Agumon narrowed his eyes as he digivolved again,  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to. . Wargreymon!" The mega level dinosaur leapt outside and grabbed Tentomon and Biyomon and brought them back inside the cave. Sora quickly huddled Biyomon up into her arms and hugged her. Izzy rushed to the cave mouth and dragged a confused Tentomon to the back of the cave. Wargreymon leapt back outside to deal with the huge mega level dramon,  
  
"Terra Force!" He cried as his attack sailed towards the other Digimon. Hurricanadramon easily dodged it and flicked the huge ball of energy right back at Wargreymon with his tail.  
  
"No!" Tai cried out in frustration and fear for his friend. Wargreymon was unable to dodge the attack quickly enough because of the winds that Hurricanadramon was still controlling. His arm got grazed, but not badly. Tai turned to the others,  
  
"Get the others to digivolve now and attack Hurricanadramon together, that should put a stop to his 'Hurricane Tempest' attack at least long enough for Wargreymon to get a decent hit." He half ordered, taking up his position as group leader again. The other digidestined nodded,  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to. Garurumon."  
  
"Garurumon digivolve to. . Weregarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to. Birdramon."  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to. . Garudamon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to. Kabuterimon."  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to. . Megakabuterimon!"  
  
The others quickly joined them and pretty soon there were eight ultimate level Digimon, two armour Digimon; Halsemon and Digmon, and two mega level Digimon standing at the cave entrance.  
  
"Now! Attack together!" Wargreymon ordered. "Terra Force!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Flower. Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Imperial Cannon!"  
  
All the attacks converged on Hurricanadramon and exploded. Hurricanadramon was badly hurt and the winds died down as he fell to the ground with a resounding crash.  
  
"Ohh, my head." He growled as he came to. He blinked as the digidestined gathered around him,  
  
"Are you all right now?" Patamon's voice echoed. Hurricanadramon lifted his head,  
  
"Besides one major headache, I'm fine." He said, "I'm very sorry to have attacked you like that, Psyslickomon must have hypnotised me." He apologised.  
  
"Well, we're just glad you're ok." T.K smiled.  
  
"Do you know where Psyslickomon may be now Hurricanadramon?" Tai asked, "It's really important." Hurricanadramon sighed,  
  
"To be honest I don't know." the sky blue dramon was cut off as an evil chuckle filled the air.  
  
"Ssssoo digidesstined, you've come for a ffight eh?" The voice came from above the digidestined children's' heads. They gasped in unison as their eyes met Psyslickomon's lean form. Psyslickomon was a huge mega level Digimon with blood red scales, purple spines along his back, jet-black wings that shimmered with an eerie light, an ivory horn on his forehead that leaked a little poison. He was scary enough, but his amethyst eyes drew attention to his face. They sparkled hungrily as they observed the digidestined, their Digimon partners and Hurricanadramon.  
  
"too bad you're going to loossse thisss one. Oh well I'll take great pleasure in desstroying you all one by one." He hissed menacingly. "Psycho Shock!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
What do you all think of that then? Please R&R and tell me what you think about Hurricanadramon and Psyslickomon. I'll update as soon as I can, later people. 


	7. Is This Destiny? Chapter 7

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Is This Destiny?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they are owned and therefore copyrighted by Toei animation.  
  
Tissue box warning; if I was you, I'd grab a box of tissues before reading, it's a sad one, and the longest so get the popcorn as well. I recommend Butterkist and a big bottle of Cola.  
  
Psyslickomon's attack sailed through the air towards the digidestined, the Digimon began to digivolve again to protect them, but they weren't digivolving fast enough. Suddenly Hurricanadramon stood directly in front of them, blocking the attack,  
  
"Hurricanadramon!" everyone cried out. The Digimon finished digivolving as Hurricanadramon was sent flying into a cliff side. He groggily stood up, preparing his attack, but Psyslickomon was faster,  
  
"Psycho Shock!" the attack hit Hurricanadramon hard and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Hurricanadramon. no!" Tai yelled out as Hurricanadramon's data dissolved into tiny pixels, which were blown away on the wind. The older digidestined hung their heads at the sight, while the younger ones stood in shock. This was the first time that any of them had to come to terms with losing a friend in the midst of a battle, even though they knew Digimon got reconfigured at Primary Village it still hurt.  
  
"Hurricanadramon gave his life to save us. now you'll pay!" Matt yelled as his digivice shrieked and a blue light shot out of it, hitting Weregarurumon, who de-digivolved back into Gabumon. The digidestined looked on in confusion as a golden light surrounded the dog like Digimon,  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to. . . Metalgarurumon!" as the light faded the young adults noticed a metal wolf like Digimon had replaced Gabumon, one with wings too. The younger digidestined had never seen Metalgarurumon before, Yolei had, but she didn't realise it at the time.  
  
"Whoa. cool!" Davis said in an awed voice. Matt blinked a couple of times before he realised what had happened,  
  
"Metalgarurumon. how'd you.?"  
  
"Your strong feelings for Hurricanadramon's sacrifice triggered it off, that plus the fact that Azulongmon gave me the power through the digi-core five years ago." He explained. Psyslickomon, who had backed off with pain from the light of friendship had, by now, recovered and was now really mad.  
  
"You insolent brats will pay for that." He hissed. He turned his attention to Izzy, who was looking at the red dragon with contempt. Psyslickomon chuckled evilly as he prepared his most powerful attack,  
  
"Ravaging Aura!" he roared as a blood red mist surrounded the Digidestined of Knowledge. The Digimon tried to stop the attack, but their own attacks went straight through it. Izzy groaned in pain as he collapsed.  
  
"IZZY!" everyone yelled in unison. Kari rushed up to her boyfriend's side almost as soon as the mist dissipated.  
  
"Izzy. are you ok?" she whispered, fearing the worst. Izzy blinked as he came to. His breathing was now unsteady, but slow. Kari bit her lip as she realised what was happening to him. She began to cry silent tears as she held onto his weakened frame. Izzy wrapped his arms around her,  
  
"Kari. don't cry, please." He shushed, "We knew this was gonna happen at some point." The others were too busy attacking Psyslickomon to notice until Megakabuterimon de-digivolved back into Tentomon. Psyslickomon chuckled darkly as the digidestined turned to see Kari hugging Izzy, shaking with quiet sobs. The young adults gathered around the couple, biting back their own tears.  
  
"No." Mimi said quietly, before collapsing into sobs. Kari stopped sniffling and turned to face Angewomon,  
  
"Angewomon!" she called, "Let's finish this." The others were startled by Kari's sudden change in mood, but soon agreed with her, calling on their Digimon to finish the battle. Izzy tried to get up, back was pushed back down by Kari,  
  
"No. Kou-chan. you can't." she began, but Izzy put a finger to her lips,  
  
"Kari. This is as much my battle as it is yours. I love you far too much to let you fight Psyslickomon by yourself." He whispered; he wrapped his arms around Kari's neck and kissed her passionately to prove his point. Kari quickly warmed to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. Suddenly a deep purple light surrounded Tentomon, who was nearby watching the entire scene,  
  
"Tentomon warp digivolve to. . . Herculeskabuterimon." A giant beetle stood in Tentomon's place, blue armour covering his body and a shield covering his face. As Kari and Izzy's kiss deepened a bright white light surrounded both Herculeskabuterimon and Angewomon.  
  
"Angewomon digivolve to. . Magnadramon." The pink dragon and the giant blue beetle then did the impossible,  
  
"Herculeskabuterimon."  
  
"Magnadramon."  
  
"Ultra digivolve to. . . Scarabangemon!" Psyslickomon's attention was drawn away from Imperialdramon, Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon and the others by the light. The digidestined stared in awe at the sight of an angel like Digimon, covered with emerald green armour and two pairs of angel wings and one pair of gossamer wings similar to Tentomon's growing out of the Digimon' back. The creature carried a crossbow in its left hand.  
  
"Who. is that?" Davis asked in shock. The strange new Digimon answered,  
  
"I am Scarabangemon. the ultra level of Herculeskabuterimon and Magnadramon. My Knowledge's Light attack will obliterate all my enemies in a single blast, while my Scarab's Arrow will delete all viruses, no matter how virulent." It explained in a heavenly voice, with a slight insect's buzz in it.  
  
"Ultra level?" Tai asked incredulously, not believing a word of what the new Digimon said, despite it being an angel. Scarabangemon nodded,  
  
"Yes. Omnimon is a Digimon of the same level. The Ultra level can only be obtained through the D.N.A digivolution of two mega level Digimon only if their partners hold the same strong emotion at the same time." He explained. He turned towards Izzy and Kari,  
  
"Kari, Izzy. You both know I cannot stay long right? So I will make this brief. Scarab's Arrow!" Scarabangemon launched a lilac coloured arrow of energy at Izzy from his crossbow. Kari held onto Izzy ever more tightly, but was gently pushed away. Kari looked at him with confusion, only to see hi hake his head,  
  
"I'm sorry Kari, but I must go now." He said in a strange, heavenly voice. Kari nodded and reflexively covered her eyes as the arrow hit Izzy's chest. Izzy gasped a little before a golden light covered him and he dissolved into a shower of data. The other digidestined stood in shock at the scene,  
  
"The demise of the beast will only turn true when the arrow Of Knowledgeable Light Marks the one who suffers at his hands, And the final Kiss Seals the angels true love." Matt muttered. Then the realisation hit him; this was what the prophecy was talking about. it seemed so obvious now,  
  
"But what about those last two lines?" he wondered aloud. Metalgarurumon turned to his partner,  
  
"That happened earlier, just because it the last bit doesn't mean that it had to happen last." He explained, growling softly. Matt nodded in comprehension. Both Digimon and digidestined turned to watch Scarabangemon's battle with Psyslickomon, readying themselves in case they were needed. They both gasped as some of the data went into Scarabangemon's attack; a huge ball of purple energy that turned amethyst when the data entered it.  
  
"Everyone. Add your attacks to mine." He ordered. The digidestined needn't be told twice.  
  
"Alright, you guys heard him!" Tai yelled. Psyslickomon began to panic and powered up his Ravaging Aura attack as the destined Digimon added their attack to Scarabangemon's. When they were both ready,  
  
"RAVAGING AURA!"  
  
"KNOWLEDGE'S LIGHT!"  
  
The attacks met head on and began a struggle for supremacy over each other. Psyslickomon roared as he increased his attack power. Kari gasped in shock as a soft white light surrounded her and went to aid Scarabangemon.  
  
"Kari, your Inner Light and strength is giving me the power to defeat Psyslickomon, but it's too much for me to handle." Scarabangemon groaned as Kari's power over strengthened him. The amethyst light suddenly overcame the blood red mist and struck Psyslickomon, immediately dissolving him into data. Psyslickomon screeched as pain tore through him and he was deleted. Scarabangemon collapsed from the effort and split into Nyeramon and Pabumon. Pabumon blinked sadly as he too dissolved into data,  
  
"Thank you Kari." Was all he was able to say before he disappeared. The events following Izzy being struck by Scarabangemon's attack finally caught up wit Kari and she collapsed to the floor sobbing.  
  
"Kou-chan." she whimpered, "I never got to say goodbye." The other digidestined gathered around her, Tai's strong and capable arms held onto her, willing her to 'let it all out'. Kari sobbed into Tai's chest as a breeze wound its way around the group. A sudden collective gasp caused Kari to blearily look up. She gasped too ass she gazed at the scene before her. Izzy was standing, arms calmly crossed against his chest, a purple aura surrounding him. Kari blinked as she realised he was actually floating. Izzy gave a sudden smirk at Kari's expression,  
  
"Oh come on now." He laughed; "Did you really think I'd go without saying goodbye?" his eyes sparkled mischievously as he grinned.  
  
"What." Tai began, but Izzy cut him off,  
  
"Really Tai, don't tell me you don't believe in angels." He sighed, "Though I really wouldn't put it past you not to." As Tai began mouthing silently, making him look like a fish, Matt smiled genially,  
  
"Guess you're happy then huh?" he asked, Izzy nodded. Kari's bottom lip began quivering again,  
  
"Izzy, I."  
  
"You don't have to say anything Kari-chan." Izzy said softly, "I believe I already know that. I wouldn't have moved so quickly if I didn't." A soft light then appeared around Izzy's aura. He sighed,  
  
"I've got to go now." He turned to Davis and T.K, both of whom were shuffling towards Kari.  
  
"And you two take care of Kari ok? If either one of you does anything to hurt her." he left his threat hanging. The two younger teens nodded, smiling. The light disappeared and Izzy went with it.  
  
"Goodbye Koushiro." Kari muttered, hugging Nyeramon to her chest.  
  
The End.  
  
Well I've finally finished, so what do you people think? Please, please, please read and review this one! I'm begging you! 


	8. Is This Destiny? Epilogue

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Is This Destiny?  
  
Disclaimer: For the last flipping time I do not own Digimon! We all clear on that? Good. I also do not own 'With You All the Time.' Mr Gates and his recording company do, I'm just borrowing it.  
  
This is an epilogue to the story 'Is This Destiny?' it takes place approximately two months after the digidestined defeat Psyslickomon and the Digimon are able to live in the human world. Please read and review folks. Aquamon and I would really appreciate it.  
  
Several moths after the digidestined had saved the two worlds from Psyslickomon's evil grasp, Kari and the others had moved on with their lives. Tai was going to college, as usual, Matt's band was on Tour after getting a record contract. Sora was at college with Tai, but still helped out in her mom's flower shop, while Mimi had moved back to Japan to go to college in Tokyo for a year. Joe had long since graduated and was now training to be a physiotherapist, preferably working with children. T.K and Kari were beginning college that year and were working hard to get good grades, as was Davis, but he had bigger things in mind; starting his own business by the following year. Not many thought he would manage it, but he was determined to show them. Yolei had started on her second year at college and was settling down into a working/studying routine. Cody was in high school, about to sit his first exams, and he was really nervous about them, though Joe told him not to worry about them too much.  
  
"As long as you've studied you'll be fine Cody. You're a smart kid." Joe had said for the fourteenth time in two weeks. Ken had gained a scholarship into the Police College and was currently studying in Kobe, but he stayed in regular contact with the other digidestined.  
  
Kari crouched at the graveside, placing fresh flowers down and generally cleaning up the area. A few tears slowly made their way down the young woman's pretty face. She quickly brushed them away,  
  
"Oh well," she sighed, "guess I'm still the only one visiting at the minute huh?" she asked no one in particular. She fingered at a chain that hung around her neck, on the end of it was a beautiful silver eternity ring. The ring was twisted into a sideways figure of eight shape and was studded with rose quartz and amethyst stones, each beginning at one end and intertwining in the middle. A gift from her now deceased boyfriend, and soul mate. Kari finished cleaning the headstone and stepped back to admire it. A polished ivory headstone stood proudly before her, engraved on it were the words  
  
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi  
  
12th March 1985-3rd February 2004  
  
Loving son and loyal friend  
  
Izzy gave his life to save the two worlds,  
  
May we now:  
  
"Get wisdom,  
  
Get Understanding and  
  
Forget it not."  
  
So that we may preserve the worlds he tried to save for future generations  
to admire.  
  
At the top of the headstone, the Crest of Knowledge was engraved and filled a beautiful deep purple colour to make it stand out. Kari smiled at the sight; it was so beautiful. She held back fresh tears as she arranged the flowers in the vase standing at the left-hand side of the stone. When she was done, Kari slowly walked off, carefully looking back at one of the few reminders that she had of her "ex" boyfriend.  
  
When she got home, Kari switched on the radio and had a good rummage in the fridge for the chocolate bar she'd placed in there a couple of days ago. When she noticed it was gone,  
  
"Hey Gatomon!" she called to her partner,  
  
"Yeah Kari?" came the almost guilty reply from the bedroom,  
  
"Have you been at my chocolate again?" Kari asked, stifling a giggle. She knew that Gatomon was the only one who'd steal her chocolate, and the guilty tone in the catlike Digimon's reply gave her away big time.  
  
"Ok, ok you got me. But I was hungry!" Gatomon exclaimed as she came through to the kitchen.  
  
"It's ok Gatomon, just ask me the next time all right." Kari smiled. She grabbed a pot of yoghurt and slouched down on the sofa, listening to the radio.  
  
"Ok then folks, we've got a real treat for you now. Matt Ishida of the Teenage Wolves is here with me to talk about the groups new single." Kari sat up, she loved Matt's songs and would often buy them and play them on repeat for hours on end. She listened intently as Matt's soft voice came over the radio.  
  
"Thanks Mike, this new song is dedicated to all those lonely people out there. It wasn't written by any of us guys in the band, nor was it written by our record company." Matt's voice began to crack a little,  
  
"Oh, so who was it written by, and why are you releasing it?" the radio show host asked curiously. Matt sighed, gathering his emotions together,  
  
"It was written about six months ago by an old friend, Izzy Izumi. He asked me to have it and put some music to it as a final dedication to his girlfriend Hikari Kamiya." Matt's voice was so soft, Kari could barely hear it, but she was by now listening so intently that she had no trouble in hearing those last words.  
  
"Kari. Hope you're listening cause this first airing's just for you. Mike?" Kari bit back tears as the opening notes began to play softly in the background.  
  
"I live beneath the heart,  
  
I watch you from the dark.  
  
I'm every breath,  
  
I'm every dream.  
  
I've known you forever,  
  
I've followed you everywhere.  
  
I'm every scar,  
  
I'm who you are.  
  
When you think you're alone,  
  
When you cry 'cause the world's unfair,  
  
You can rest assured,  
  
I'm always there.  
  
Even when you feel like you don't belong,  
  
Even when you fall and it all goes wrong.  
  
Know that I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you all the time.  
  
Say a little prayer for the restless heart,  
  
We shall never, ever drift apart.  
  
Know that I'm with you,  
  
Know that I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you all the time.  
  
I walk your every road,  
  
I'm laughing when you're smiling.  
  
And when you cry,  
  
I cry too.  
  
I made you a promise,  
  
That I shall forever keep.  
  
You're on your own,  
  
But not alone.  
  
When you're down and you're out,  
  
And the world tells you  
  
No one cares,  
  
You can rest assured,  
  
I'm always there.  
  
Even when you feel like you don't belong,  
  
Even when you fall and it all goes wrong.  
  
Know that I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you all the time.  
  
Say a little prayer for the restless hear,  
  
We shall never, ever drift apart.  
  
Know that I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you all the time.  
  
Save a little love for me,  
  
{And you'll see}  
  
Save a little love for me,  
  
{And you'll see}  
  
Save a little love for me,  
  
{And you'll see}  
  
And you'll see.  
  
Even when you feel like you don't belong,  
  
Even when you fall and it all goes wrong.  
  
Know that I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you all the time.  
  
Say a little prayer for the restless heart,  
  
We shall never, ever drift apart.  
  
Know that I'm with you,  
  
Know that I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you all the time."  
  
Kari sniffed, the song was so sweet and it had captured her imagination. She wiped the tears that had been streaming down her face away,  
  
"Thank you Izzy. I love you." She whispered as she cuddled Gatomon and drifted off into a happy sleep.  
  
The End.  
  
So what do you think everyone, good bad? Please let me know. That concludes my fanfiction 'Is This Destiny?' I may or may not write a fic detailing Icy and Kari's early relationship; it depends on how many reviews I get. So if you want that fic you know what you have to do. See you later people. 


End file.
